1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a movable headrest provided on an automotive seat, which is to be moved between an erecting use position and a forwardly inclined position, to thereby permit a driver on the front seat and a rear-seat occupant to attain a good backward view and front view without hindrance of the headrest.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, most of the movable headrest is attached via a headrest stay on the top of the seat back of a rear seat or front seat. Typically, the headrest is of a movable type wherein the headrest is movable between an erecting use position where it is located upon the top of the seat back for supporting the head of an occupant, and a forwardly inclined non-use position where it is inclined forwardly of the seat back away from the occupant view field. Such headrest movement is affected by means of a motor and the selection between the two different use and non-use positions is made by a switching operation, so as to control the appearance and disappearance of the headrest upon the seat back, attaining thus a good backward or forward view field in the automobile.
However, this sort of headrest has encountered a difficulty with its ready applicability for use in a full-flat type of seat wherein the seat back can be inclined backwardly to a generally horizontal line in registory with the upper surface of the seat cushion of the rear seat, thus increasIng the seating area sufficient for the occupant to lay his or her entire body thereon. That is to say, to permit such full-flat backward inclination of the seat back requires the removal of the headrest from the seat back, and in most cases, such movable-type headrest is fixed to the seat back and not removable therefrom. This is also the case with affixing a pillow boots over the headrest stay for preventing it against exposure to view, or replacing the seat covering member by a new one. At any rate, some circumstances requires the removal of the headrest from the seat back, but most of the movable-type headrests have been difficult to remove from the seat back by an occupant.